


Should Have

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Credits to the owner of the prompt, Don't read if you don't like MCD, Got the idea from a prompt I read on Tumblr, I am sorry if it sucks, M/M, but please read it, no happy ending, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Draco Malfoy, who Harry hadn't been able to marry and will never be able to marry. Draco Malfoy, whom Harry should have married, but couldn't.





	Should Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss, this is my first time trying this, writing and actually posting it as well. I'm sorry if it is complete rubbish. Please let me know if you find any mistakes. Hope it is something :) x
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

As his hands straightened his tie and brushed off the imaginary dust of his grey suit, Harry looked up at the tall, wooden doors in front of him. His hands dropped back to rest down his sides, his fingers slightly shaking and the palms slightly clam from sweat. Harry looked down at the ground again, and closed his eyes. He took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and let it slowly flow out of his mouth again. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to look to his left. His eyes meet with the brown ones of the once bushy-haired girl, Hermione. The girl who had been on his side since the first year of high school, never not having his back, always standing up for him and helping him any way she could. And whom will also be on his side, once again, during what will be one of the most special days of his life. ''It's about time, huh?'', she asked, smiling at him with a warm look in her eyes. Harry chuckled slightly, nodding his head. Hermione looked at him, sliding her hand down to his hand, squeezing it shortly before opening her mouth again. ''You ready for this, love?'' Harry looked at her, squeezing her hand back and turned his head to her. He nodded his head before answering back. ''Yeah, yes. I am ready for this. Ready as I'll ever be.'' Hermione looked in his eyes, and nodded her head as well, her smile never wavering. Hermione's hand let go of his, instead linking her arm with Harry's and letting her hand rest on the inside of his elbow. 

They both turned their bodies back to the wooden doors as they could faintly hear the music start to play from inside, and the brown doors opened themselves slowly for them. Harry looked down at the ground again and took one last deep breath, he felt Hermione squeeze his arm lightly, before he was moving his feet forward. His steps followed the melody that was being played. The melody he had heard many times in movies before on the day the fictional characters would describe to be the best day of their lives and he had a gut feeling that for him, as well, he would be able to describe this as the best day of his life. 

As they stepped across the threshold, Harry lifted his head slowly and his eyes immediately met with the ones he had been longing to see again for the past 24 hours, feeling as if he hadn't seen them in weeks. The ones that belonged to the man standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for him at the altar, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Harry let his eyes roam over the dark green suit that Draco was wearing and a smile spread across his face. He dragged his eyes back up to see Draco smiling back at him, the grey eyes slightly watering. Harry's heartbeat increased at the fact that the usually stoic man is allowing his emotions to show this openly, in front of their family and friends. His smile also only grew wider with the realisation that the man standing before him would be his husband in just a few minutes and he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with him. 

After what seemed like an hour, Hermione and Harry finally reached the end of the aisle and Hermione lightly kissed his cheek before leading him up to Draco. However, before Hermione could intertwine Harry's and Draco's hands, everything around Harry started to fade away, blackness consuming him and Harry looked around him, panicking. He reached out to grab onto Draco but before he could, he felt as if his body got dragged back by great force, the feeling of the force slamming through his body and knocking the breath out of his body. 

Harry gasped and sat up, hands running through his damp hair. He looked around him, noticing that he was in bed, his body wet from sweat from the panic of his world being consumed by darkness and the struggle of trying to gasp for breath. He looked around the room, seeing clothes scattered around the floor in a mess, before resting his eyes on the framed picture on the bedside table that was lit up by the light streaming in from the hallway. 

On the picture he saw himself, his head turned to look at the man next to him with an adoring smile on his face while the man was staring goofily in the camera. Standing next to him, the man he was looking at with that lovesick expression, had been Draco Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy, who had been his sworn enemy during the years of high school. Draco Malfoy, who he had spoken for at the man's trial. Draco Malfoy, who he had met again 3 years after he had last seen him at the trial when the man had come to work at the Ministry as Harry's assistant. Draco Malfoy, who had managed to steal Harry's heart within a year with his looks, sarcasm, incredible wit and hilarious humor. Draco Malfoy, who Harry had been dating for 2 years before asking him to marry him on Valentine's day. Draco Malfoy, who had accepted his proposal of marriage and whom he had been supposed to marry exactly a year later on Valentine's day. Draco Malfoy, who Harry hadn't been able to marry and will never be able to marry. Draco Malfoy, whom Harry should have married, but couldn't, because the man, had passed away just two weeks before their planned marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope you leave me some feedback and/or kudos ! :) x


End file.
